


Mint Chocolate Slutty Brownies

by jhoca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hiding, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, What Have I Done, kurooi - Freeform, oikuro - Freeform, the day furudate makes kuroo and oikawa meet will be a glorious day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa’s heart was pounding. In his excitement, it all passed in a blur — the events leading up to this moment — exchanging those wary glances before the match, their flirtatious eyes mingling and baiting each other, sliding their tongues over their lips as they stole glimpses at one another. The captains have snuck off to take care of business…<i>in private</i>. Where the prying eyes of their teammates wouldn’t find them and expose their secret affair.</p><p>(aka: oikuro hiding their sexual relationship and have xxx in a storage room after a nekoma/aoba johsai game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolate Slutty Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> I just want illicit sexual tension (and sexual content) oikuro is that so bad help me
> 
> also, just a general psa: please give oikuro/kurooi a chance than k you very much

A whistle ripped through the air, signaling the end of the match. A deafening ring filled the room as the referee blew his whistle and spectators roared with cheers and jeers.

It was a nail-biter, a game volleyball fanatics were always dying to see, a match between two highly esteemed teams  — Nekoma and Aoba Johsai.

The game had come to a nerve-racking end, both teams giving their all, the scores cutting insanely close. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats. And now, it was over. The players gradually lined up to greet each other from across the net. Despite his grumbling protests, Oikawa was dragged to the end of the line and found himself bitterly acknowledging the cunning of Nekoma, their stealthiness and clever teamwork outwitting that of his own. From the corner of his eye, he could spot a devious grin sitting on the lips of Nekoma’s captain. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Amusement danced in his narrow eyes.

When they finally reached each other from the ends of each line, the mischievous smirk on Kuroo’s face grew as he took hold of Oikawa’s hand and shook it, but instead of dropping it, Kuroo squeezed his hand for one fleeting second. A look of cockiness and danger ignited in his eyes. An invitation.

Oikawa knew what this exchange meant all too well.

Within minutes, the two teams returned to their own respective sides to gather their things, either celebrating their victory or coping with the loss. The atmosphere still hung heavy with the intensity of their game, the court shining beneath the lights. Members of Aoba Johsai could be heard muttering under their breaths, gritting their teeth with the frustration and the bitter taste of defeat. Members of Nekoma, on the other hand, were grinning from ear to ear as they clung to this sweet moment of glory. Everyone shuffled around busily, water bottles and duffel bags in hand, muffled conversations in the air.

In the meantime, while no one was paying attention, the two captains snuck off together. Excitement gripped their hearts, tingling with the adrenaline rush and the thought of the fun activities they were about to engage in. Their eyes met, grinning mischievously, not a single word escaping their lips. They slipped into an old storage room that smelled like worn rubber and plastic, loitering behind dusty gym equipment that appeared to have been abandoned for years.

Oikawa’s heart was pounding. In his excitement, it all passed in a blur  —  the events leading up to this moment  — exchanging those wary glances before the match, their flirtatious eyes mingling and baiting each other with shameless moxie, sliding their tongues over their lips as they stole glimpses at one another.

Restless, it felt like the match had taken hours and hours, when in reality, it only took two. The entire game, their bodies were itching with impatience, waiting to finally meet in person.  _ In private. _ Where the prying eyes of their teammates wouldn’t find them and expose their secret rendezvouses.

Leaning against a pile of unused gym mats, they found themselves engrossed in a hungry, lip-locked kiss. The familiar sound of shoes eagerly squeaking against the floor could be heard in the distance, bustling with the constant activity of volleyball players bickering and packing and cleaning after themselves, the room buzzing with energy.

Oikawa’s eyes met Kuroo’s own with a kind of exhilaration. His heart thumped in his chest with the thought of possibly being caught, hearing the familiar voices of his teammates in the distance, and he knew Kuroo felt the same way. These secret meetings, reserved for the sole purpose of indulging their sexual curiosities, electrified them. They always found the riskiness of their situation arousing, making them burn with desire. It was irresistibly hot.

Driven by that daredevil impulse, their hips were drawn to each other.

“It was a good game.” Kuroo whispered against Oikawa’s lips.

The handsome setter scoffed and glared back at him with defiant eyes. “Shut up.”

Careful not to linger in the bitterness of Aoba Johsai’s loss,  Kuroo chuckled knowingly before swooping in to give Oikawa a series of apologetic kisses, which he appreciated.

But really, Aoba Johsai was one of the most formidable teams Nekoma had ever played against. The game was insanely close, and the whole time, both teams were neck and neck. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Kenma’s perceptive eye and their team’s harmonious balance, the game would have most definitely belonged to Aoba Johsai. Although their individual team members had considerably different levels of skill and technique, they were more than capable of holding their own, whether it was defense or offense. Although, if Kuroo ever had a say about it, Oikawa seemed to be pulling most of the weight.

“No, I’m serious. Your team was probably the hardest team we’ve ever faced.” Kuroo continued as h e began to grind his hips against the pretty setter, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him in for another kiss. The only form of apology Kuroo could manage. Of course, it was humbled by his more obvious desire to fuck, but there was an attempt nonetheless. Oikawa knew better than to expect anything more from him when it came to apologies, smiling faintly as their lips joined.

“You’re just…saying that.” Oikawa said breathlessly between each kiss. “You’re just buttering me up.”

“I’m not. I’m being completely honest with you.” Kuroo’s hands were quick to roam, sliding under Oikawa’s jersey and exploring his beautiful body, despite having already memorized his most sensitive spots from past experience.  The familiar thrill of the touch lulled a groan from the pretty boy. A pleasant sound to Kuroo’s ears.

“Kuroo-chan… _ ah _ , it tickles.” Oikawa hardly parted from his lips, sighing contentedly, pink spread across his cheeks. Chocolate curls brushed against Kuroo’s neck as Oikawa leaned forward to peck gentle kisses along his jaw, slowly and affectionately.

“Seems like Tooru missed me.” Kuroo purred as he pulled him closer, their torsos pressed flush against each other. His hands traveled and traced the curves of Oikawa’s back, caressing the smooth skin under his jersey.

Hungry for more, Kuroo leaned in towards Oikawa’s slender neck, leaving a trail of kisses from the neck up. His breaths tickled this flushed Oikawa, who crooned happily at the feeling. Kuroo’s kisses reached the pretty boy’s cheeks before moving back to those soft lips, and their mouths were interlocked once again. Oikawa’s hushed moans urged Kuroo to keep going and slip his fingers underneath his teal shorts, which was hiding such inviting skin.

Kuroo parted from their obsessive kiss to breathe, craning his head over the nook of Oikawa’s slender neck. He inhaled a blend of sweat and the honeyed sweetness that was distinctly Oikawa Tooru, an intoxicating scent that was all too familiar. Aroused and feverish, Kuroo felt heat concentrating in his lower half, hot with impatience, almost dizzying. He raised his head and locked Oikawa in a firm gaze, “Tooru, you’re so fucking hot, it’s insane.”

The pretty setter smirked at the comment before pressing his lips against Kuroo’s own. “You’re not so bad yourself, Kuroo-chan.”

“I’m serious.” Chuckling with amusement, Kuroo breathed and hugged Oikawa’s waist tightly, a sly grin on his lips. “Seeing you on the other side of the net, in these tiny little shorts that cling to your little ass…it drove me  _ crazy _ . They’re so tight and snug on you. The entire game, I couldn’t wait to have this cute little ass all to myself…”

As Kuroo spoke, his hands hovered over Oikawa’s foxy ass, feeling that slight curve he had been hungrily eyeballing during the game, stroking them with a kind of impatient reservation. As the pretty boy relaxed under Kuroo’s hands, he hummed contentedly. Mewling for more, Oikawa angled his body and rubbed back into his hands.

Heat poured from their eager bodies and filled the room with humid excitement. Kuroo knew he wouldn’t last another second without his dick getting in on some of the action and touching Oikawa’s irresistible body, pressing his aching crotch against the pretty setter with almost desperate urgency. His thoughts running rampant, Kuroo carelessly pulled them into a kiss, one that was hasty, sloppy, driven by the rash impulse of desire.

“Ah, Kuroo-chan!” Oikawa spoke between each breath, blushing furiously at the feeling of Kuroo’s raging hard-on brushing against his leg, barely squeezing in the words. Kuroo’s thigh slipped between Oikawa’s legs, wonderful pressure where it was most desired, eliciting a soft groan from Oikawa’s lips.

Horny, Kuroo’s pent-up sexual drive kicked into full gear as he began to rock against the pretty setter, kneading his thigh between his legs. Pulling away for a quick breath, Kuroo licked his lips and smirked, “I want you so fucking bad, Tooru.”

At this rate, he would carry the pretty boy and take him right here, right now. Kuroo felt his blood rush south at the thought, and his head began to spin as he actually considered doing just that. He could fuck Oikawa so hard while standing, it would leave him speechless, panting and moaning, unable to form a single coherent thought, much less a word.

But Kuroo knew he’d rather not, knowing the physical strain of that challenging position would be costly for athletes like them. Maybe another time, when he and Oikawa felt wilder than usual. And maybe not during the volleyball season.

Kuroo grinned to himself at his acceptance of that inevitable  _ next time _ , that there was actually going to be a  _ next time _ , of these recurring meetings. These indecent, immoral, obscene sessions between the two captains. Their dirty, little secret.

Surrendering to temptation, Kuroo bit at Oikawa’s nape with sharp, ravenous teeth. At first Oikawa winced but he soon yielded, his hot breaths brushing against Kuroo’s ear. “Kuroo-chan, it’s hot…ah, Kuroo-chan…”

How hard it was to ignore his instincts. Kuroo wanted to eat him up, to savor his aroma, his taste, his arrogance, his greediness, everything that drove him crazy. The first thought that arose was to use force — to feel Oikawa tight and writhing against him — unable to do anything. The thought of him squirming, biting his bottom lip, digging his nails into Kuroo’s back and forming those familiar crescent shapes as Kuroo thrust into him ruthlessly, something deep within salivated at the image. Free of shame and full of raging purpose.

His clothes suddenly felt like they were on fire. Desperate to remove them, Kuroo tore them off his blistering skin. Oikawa watched with mild fascination as Kuroo stripped himself of his red Nekoma jersey, pulling it over his sexy bedhead and revealing his tan, well-sculpted torso. Once he peeled it off, he tossed it aside without a second glance, snarling at how long it seemed to take.

Startled and amused by this course of action, Oikawa grinned before reaching out to help, tugging playfully at his shorts.

This little act of mischief roused a growl from Kuroo, who immediately closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together, wild with untamed desire. The heat of the moment smothered the air, brewing with raunchiness and lust. As their kiss flared with revitalized passion, Kuroo this time ripped through Oikawa’s clothes, yanking the jersey from his shoulders.

“Impatient, are we?” Oikawa smiled through the kiss.

Kuroo simply chuckled as he continued, exposing Oikawa’s pale skin and littering kisses everywhere. The taste of Oikawa’s succulent flesh and their combined sweat spurred a feeling of immediate need in Kuroo, his teeth sinking into the pretty boy’s skin. This evoked a rewarding sound from Oikawa, another sweet and irresistible moan, bringing his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Ah, Kuroo-chan, feels good…keep going.” Entangling his fingers into coarse black hair, Oikawa mewled as Kuroo caressed his chest, feeling the smoothness of that tempting skin, fondling and tweaking at his pink nipples. “K-Kuroo-chan…ah, Kuroo-chan…”

As Kuroo licked at Oikawa’s collarbone, carefully tracing every little dip and crevice, he rocked his hips against him, passionately.  Kuroo gestured to the gym mats behind them before his arms returned around Oikawa’s slim waist, raising him up a little and setting the pretty boy onto the pile. He climbed over slowly and cherished the sight of Oikawa beneath him, all hot and bothered.

Perched comfortably on the pile of gym mats, Oikawa reached over and let his hand rub teasingly at Kuroo’s bulging crotch. Without hesitation, his hand slipped under those red shorts and pulled out Kuroo’s raging hard-on, which throbbed at the touch of Oikawa’s experienced hand.

Entertained by this weak Kuroo, Oikawa grinned and let his hand stroke his erection slowly and steadily, a playful finger sliding over the wet slit on its head, dribbling with precum. Groaning, Kuroo’s knees buckled a little from the pleasure.

“You like that?” Observing the deliciously torn expression on Kuroo’s face, Oikawa smirked and kept pumping his hand.

Kuroo growled with satisfaction and impatience, his body eagerly jerking back into Oikawa’s hand. He was quick to bite back and pulled Oikawa’s shorts from his waist. At once, the sight of Oikawa’s exposed skin sent shots of electricity down Kuroo’s body. He was so pale and smooth and hot, sticking to the mat underneath him, melting under his touch.

Almost immediately Kuroo leaned in, his dick ready and brushing against Oikawa’s own. The contact between their slick skin produced friction that was hot and slippery, and Kuroo gladly made it worse by prodding his erection at Oikawa between his slender thighs, teasing, stroking, rubbing, applying sensual pressure. A punishment for Oikawa’s teasing, that irresistible purring and his mischievous actions.

“Kuroo…don’t…” Oikawa’s words blurred between moans and half-hearted protests. Those sweet, defenseless noises, pining and whining, fed Kuroo’s appetite for pleasure. Something within slobbered at the sound, his heart racing at the sight of this vulnerable Oikawa, whose eyes glimmered with the craving. “Don’t tease me.”

“Tooru, you’re too fucking cute, I can’t help it.” Kuroo pushed forward, and there it was again, that provocative feeling of skin on skin, their cocks rubbing against each other. His hypnotic movements sent Oikawa’s head spinning as his body involuntarily reacted to Kuroo’s touch, his dick perking up with excitement, which incited a grin from his amused partner-in-crime. “Oh, you like this, don’t you?”

“Just hurry up, already.” Oikawa finally surrendered, caving from the intoxicating air that blended their musk of sin with the sultry heat. His shameless body leaned towards Kuroo, aching and burning for their carnal satisfaction, while his pleading voice delivered the words between draws for breath. “Don’t make me wait anymore…”

“You have to say it, Tooru.” Kuroo responded with a naughty smirk, their dicks brushing against each other. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Oikawa groaned, looking at him with such desperation and embarrassment. “I want you, Kuroo-chan…”

“Me? Any part of me in particular?” Kuroo brought his lips against Oikawa’s ear, whispering erotically as he rocked his hips, feeling that wonderful pressure between them. “Tell me what you want, Tooru.”

Oikawa looked irritated but was clearly too horny to act upon it, instead whining, “Your cock…I want it, I wanna fuck…I want you to fuck me, Kuroo-chan. Give it to me. Fuck me hard…”

This awakened Kuroo’s carnivorous instincts. Without another second wasted he spread Oikawa’s legs, positioned his dick between them, leaned towards that lovely pink hole, and pushed.

Instantly throwing his arms around Kuroo and tightening his grip on that black unkempt hair, Oikawa clenched his teeth through the stinging sensation, feeling the raw burn from the lack of lubrication. The first shove was always the most excruciating, a penetration that ripped Oikawa apart. And yet despite the discomfort, his excitement didn’t wane, remembering the singe of bliss that would soon follow.

Kuroo began at a slow pace, building onto it and growing into a stronger rhythm. His cold eyes grew hard at this forced speed, however, the itchiness of impatience bristling under his skin. Exasperated, he knew this painfully slow pace was going to drive him over the edge, especially when he felt Oikawa squeezing him, gripping and tense, accompanied by that delicious heat that engulfed him whole. It sparked a feeling of instantaneous need, witnessing Oikawa’s scrumptious face under him whimper his name.

Steamy and hot, Oikawa felt Kuroo lean in and shove his tongue into his mouth. The air shimmered with the acidity of impatience intermingled with the already building aroma of desire, a dangerous cocktail that sent Oikawa’s heart hurdling against his ribcage.

Chocolate curls clung to Oikawa’s flustered face, and without thinking Kuroo swept them aside as he gazed into his half-lidded eyes. Warm and brown, how they longed for his touch and implored for more, resigned to their sinful rendezvouses and the fleeting satisfaction of their joining bodies.

After the easy-going and painstakingly gentle rhythm that felt torturous to Kuroo, their bodies finally adjusted to their union, but just barely. Of course, that was enough for the both of them, Kuroo had already decided, and within seconds he became relentless and persistent, losing himself at Oikawa’s startled outcries.

“Ah— _ Kuroo-chan! _ ” The strangled noises Oikawa made were so unbelievably sexy, always coming out as choked gasps. “You’re so hot, Kuroo-chan, it’s so hot inside of me…”

The growing thrusts escalated into a practiced rhythm they knew all too well. Whenever Oikawa shivered in pleasure under him and tightened his embrace, Kuroo recognized it as his cue to speed up and go deeper.

Oikawa tossed his head back as his eyes slid shut, the tip of his tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Kuroo’s breath became dangerously short at the sight. He loved seeing Oikawa like this. How he latched onto him as though his life depended on it, how his mesmerizing expression was caught in that state of bliss.

“Shit, Tooru, you feel so fucking amazing.” Indulging in that very picture of neediness and desire, Kuroo grinned as he fixed his grasp on the backs of Oikawa’s thighs and vigorously drove into him. He feasted his eyes on that blushing face, how strands of brown hair clung to his flushed face.

“Kuroo-chan…I want it, Kuroo-chan,  _ ah _ …!” Oikawa’s moans roused a growl from Kuroo, who forged ahead and carried them into that brutal and addicting rhythm, wild with passion. The exhilarating sensation kindled a flame in him as he built onto the heavy momentum, rocking and grinding, forcing Oikawa into submission.

As the thrill of the moment compelled them, shoveling out the other needless thoughts that didn’t take precedence, everything became purely physical. Oikawa arched his hips into those carnivorous thrusts, engrossed in the lustfulness of the moment. Kuroo complied, rutting into him like an animal in heat, receiving instant gratification when Oikawa tightened below him. The gym mats beneath them jostled with each thrust, but they couldn’t care less.

Suddenly the whole room was spinning, uncontrollable, dizzy. It felt like their bodies weren’t moving quickly enough or weren’t deep enough, driving Kuroo to thrust even harder, pushing, forcing, pounding his cock into Oikawa with every ounce of power he could muster. The depravity of their union was evident in their intermingling heat, spoiling one another with their warmth as they panted and grunted.

A fresh layer of perspiration slickened their flesh and Kuroo’s fingers began to leave angry marks down Oikawa’s sides, trying to get a firm grip on his slippery waist as he plummeted into his warm, tight heat. Deeper, harder. Shoving into him and taking him to infinity, aiming for his most sensitive spots and hitting his prostate over and over again, fucking and fucking. Their need for release became the driving force behind Kuroo’s grinding thrusts, sweet collisions that grew more and more powerful. Kuroo hit him real hard in one forceful thrust, and Oikawa choked from the impact and made a noise — something between a moan and a cry.

Heat enveloped them as their bodies prepared for that rewarding climax. Back and forth, they could feel each other melting from their obsessive touches, ramming, fucking, when suddenly Kuroo felt Oikawa tremble with anticipation and struggle to contain himself. With that deliciously lewd expression, the pretty boy moaned, “K-Kuroo-chan,  _ I’m _ —”

A moan escaped his lips, attaining that sweet culmination of sinful, liquid heat. Sticky wetness was released, uncontrollable and alcoholic semen, spurting out with each shuddering spasm. A rush of ecstasy.

Beholding the luscious sight beneath him, feeling the contagious pleasure course through his body, it sent Kuroo overboard. “F- _ fuck _ , I’m gonna—”

Trembling, Kuroo spewed thick fluid and forced it hard and deep within Oikawa’s arched body. He could feel the explosive surge of cum squirting forcefully out of his dick, filling that naughty hole, smearing the insides of the pretty setter, who was panting breathlessly under him. It was a moment of complete and utter possession.

After a few more half-hearted thrusts, riding out the shivering high, Kuroo’s arms shook before collapsing onto Oikawa’s beautifully spent body. He could feel the warm liquid seeping between them, leaking from his arousal, trickling between Oikawa’s legs, dripping and dribbling on wet skin before finally soiling the gym mats underneath them.

The intoxicating scent of their filth wafted in the room, a musk of sin lingering in the heavy air, intermingling with the stifling smell of the rubber gym equipment.

Exhausted, Oikawa laid still for a moment and let Kuroo’s warmth blanket over him. He could feel him breathing, heaving with relaxed fatigue, and it filled Oikawa with a sense of contentment.

Although they both knew they would have to retire back to their teams’ locker rooms soon and go back to “normal” — back to craving each other and waiting impatiently for the next time they would meet — they let themselves cling to this moment of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> wo w by e
> 
> I don’t usually write I’m sorry it’s so long I am an incredibly long-winded and unnecessarily verbose writer that’s kinda why I don’t write haha it takes so long hah a ha I prefer to draw more haha look: jhoca-art.tumblr.com
> 
> also I’m sorry there are no slutty brownies ( _they’re_ the slutty brownies LOL)
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
